Karen Pappas (Whiskey Cavalier)
Karen Pappas (Bellamy Young) is the hidden main villainess from "The Czech List," the second episode of Whiskey Cavalier (airdate March 6, 2019). She is the wife of notorious smuggler Stavros Pappas. Introduction The episode's mission had Will Chase and Frankie Trowbridge pursuing Stavros, only for Stavros to be shot and killed by assassin Hana Novak. Along with Edgar Standish, Frankie and Will managed to copy Stavros' retinal scan in order to obtain a ledger that had a list of his criminal clients, but they were informed that they needed Karen's scan as well. Karen was introduced as having no knowledge of Stavros' criminal activities, and as part of the plan to get to Karen, Will was sent as a "honeytrap" for her in the Czech Republic. Will managed to make an impression on Karen, and vice versa, leading to Frankie question Will's ability to do his job. Will went on an arranged dinner date with Karen as part of the cover, with Karen mentioning that her husband had just died, but she didn't seem to feel any sorrow. This prompted Will to bring up the end of his relationship with Gigi in response, but at that moment, Hana appeared and held Will at gunpoint. With Frankie's help, Will subdued Hana and the other assassins and later revealed his true identity and mission to her. Heel Turn On the following day, the group took Karen to a hotel to retrieve the ledger, only for Hana and her henchmen to track the entire group and force them to open the safe and take out the ledger. Will (using Stavros' scan) and Karen opened a safe deposit box that contained the ledger, after which she apologized to Will, who promised that they would get the ledger back. In a shocking twist, Karen turned heel by revealing herself as Hana's lover and the true criminal mastermind, as she needed to acquire the ledger so she could destroy it and cover up her crimes. The villainess made out with Hana before burning the ledger, which Karen stated would have caused her a lot of trouble if it got out, and afterwards, the evil Karen ordered her henchpersons to seal Will and Frankie inside the safe. The reveal also indicated that Karen had Hana kill her husband, and after Will and Frankie escaped, they went after the villainous couple. Regarding Karen, Will pursued her, with the villainess claiming that the people she was doing business would kill her if she went with Jake, after which she attempted to jump in front of a moving train. Will saved her, with Karen expressing gratitude, only for Will to state that his only reason was so Karen would reveal what was in the ledger, threatening imprisonment if she didn't comply. Karen was arrested (off-screen), and it was revealed that she came clean regarding the contents of the ledger. Trivia *Karen Pappas was Whiskey Cavalier's very first main one-shot villainess. Navigation Gallery Karen Pappas 2.jpg Karen and Hana.gif|Karen locking lips with Hana, revealing their romantic relationship Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bisexual Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested